disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hexley Hall
"Hexley Hall" is the seventy-ninth episode of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. It premiered on January 6, 2017 and is the twenty-seventh episode in the third season. Plot Sofia is in her room at Enchancia Castle playing "Clover Says" with Clover. While playing, Sofia states "I wish I were a rabbit" and she suddenly turns into one, to hers and Clover's shock. Sofia deduces that her Amulet gave her the power to transform into animals. After she changes back, Sofia confides in Clover how ever since she freed Princess Elena from it, her Amulet has been acting differently and goes to see Cedric. Cedric is in his workshop making an Enchanted Painting of Hexley Hall when he accidently gets Wormwood trapped inside it. Sofia comes in and helps Cedric get Wormwood out before discussing to him about the events in Avalor and how the Amulet has been acting different. At Wormwood's suggestion, Cedric decides to take her to Hexley Hall. Cedric confides to Wormwood how he is taking her there so he can learn all the Amulet's secrets and then take it for himself. Sofia, Cedric, and Wormwood arrive at Hexley Hall. On the way inside, Sofia notes that Wormwood has been complaining about Cedric nonstop and asks him what is going on to which he tells her that it is because he is a buffoon who embarrasses him nonstop. Sofia tells him that Cedric never says a bad thing about him to which Wormwood retorts "Why would he? I'm perfect." Upon getting inside, Sofia notes how Hexley Hall is like Royal Prep to which Cedric adds "Only better. Much better." They meet up with Grimtrix the Good, the Headmaster of Hexley Hall. When Grimtrix asks why they have come Cedric lies by stating he is helping Sofia with a homework assignment for Alchemy Class by bringing her to library. Wormwood notes that anyone can tell he is lying. Grimtrix's weasel, Wriggley suddenly appears and invites him to lunch with the other familars in the conjuriteia to which he agrees before going with Sofia and Cedric to Hexley Hall's library. Once there, Sofia and Cedric find a book that reveals that the Amulet of Avalor was made in by the Kingdom of Maru. Cedric tells Sofia that since she has freed Elena from the Amulet she is now in control of the powers of the Amulet which the book says is unbelievable. During an experiment Sofia learns that she must see the animal she wants to transform into in order to activate her animal transformation power. Wriggley comes in and escorts Wormwood to the conjuriteia where the other familars mock him for having such a poor master and brag about how great their masters are. To make them be quiet, Wormwood tells them that Sofia has the Amulet of Avalor. This proves to be a mistake as this makes Wriggley, Pumpkin, and Chester decide to steal it for their masters. Realizing his mistake, Wormwood goes to warn Sofia. Wormwood finds Sofia in the library and warns Sofia that the other familars are after her Amulet. Wriggley, Pumpkin, and Chester appear and try to steal the Amulet. Sofia, Wormwood, and Cedric flee to the Potion Room where Cedric accidentally spills a Floating Potion on himself and a Speaking Potion on Wormwood. Sofia deduces that Wormwood told them about her Amulet. Cedric decides they have leave immediately. On the way out, Wriggley steals the Amulet and escapes. Sofia is so angry that she blurts out to Cedric that Wormwood was the one who told them about her Amulet. Cedric asks Wormwood, who he can now understand, if that is true and Wormwood admits it is. Angry and feeling betrayed, Cedric tells Wormwood that they are finished and leaves to help Sofia get her Amulet back. They pursue Wriggley to the Wandetorium. Sofia helps Cedric by handing him the wands in the room. Wormwood appears and makes Wriggley stand still long enough for Cedric to zap her with the Stand Still Wand. Sofia gets her Amulet back and Cedric reconciles with Wormwood. Grimtrix appears and reveals that he knew about the Amulet of Avalor all along and is after it so he can use it to take over a kingdom. He then tries to steal the Amulet with his crystal ball. Sofia overcomes the pull by using the Amulet to turn herself into a bulldog. The reversal causes Grimtrix's Crystal Ball to get destroyed. The trio then escape using the Floating Potion. Cedric, Wormwood, and Sofia then get into the coach and go home. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Wayne Brady as Clover *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Jim Cummings as Wormwood *Keith Ferguson as Chester *Billy West as Grimtrix *Katie Von Till as Wriggley *Sarah Baker as Woman in the Portrait *Fritz Sperberg as Wizard Hat Song *Our Wizards Are the Best Trivia *Early viewing of this episode was made available in Canada since October 28 via video OnDemand services. *This episode was distributed ahead of schedule and mistakenly assigned the number and summary of "Camp Wilderwood". *The episode was original going to premiere in December 2016 but it was removed from the December schedule after it was decided to space out the last three episodes of the third season. *Princess Elena is mentioned for the first time on the series after her appearance on the crossover TV movie Elena and the Secret of Avalor. *It is revealed in this episode that Sofia's dollhouse has been taken back to Sofia's room after the sprites moved to Vivian's castle on "All the Sprite Moves". *Sofia turns into a rabbit, a raven and a bulldog for the first time in the series. *Katherine Von Till returns in the series since "The Enchanted Feast" with Snow White to voice Wriggley. International Premieres *October 28, 2016 (Canada) Category:Sofia the First episodes